The Song of The Lily
by N.S.Bennett
Summary: "Thank you. For giving me a child. For giving me your heart. For giving me a purpose." Richard Grey is surprised to find his heart being taken by a young girl named Lily. With the Wars of the Roses being fought around them, will Lily and Richard get their happily ever after or will they be torn apart like the country they love?
1. Chapter 1

**1468**

"Lily, girl! Come here and tend to the horses." The man shouted from a window as soon as he saw the royal party stopping outside the house. King Edward and his brother Richard looked at each other in amusement.  
"What's so fun-," Richard Grey, Edward's stepson, stopped midsentence and stared at the steps leading into the house. Everyone else looked and Edward smiled upon realisation.

A young girl of the same age as Richard Grey was walking down the steps, lifting the skirt of her plain, everyday olive green dress so she didn't trip, watching her feet as she did so. She looked up and froze when she saw the boy on his horse and her breath very obviously hitched. Her cheeks reddened and the pair broke their eye contact and the girl curtsied to Edward. "Your Grace." She said, with a hint of nerves in her voice. "My father sent me to tend to the horses."

"So I heard." Edward smiled and he dismounted. "Can you tame him?" He asked throwing her the reins. She dropped them and quieter than a mouse approached the great stallion, her hand held out to the muzzle of the beast. She stopped two steps away and reached out her hand, allowing him to come to her. The horse sniffed her hand, nipped it gently and then slid his nose into her hand.

"Where would you like me to take your horse? I can take him to the stables or to the river to drink." She asked.

"Could you take all the horses to the stables please?" Edward asked and Lily curtsied and took the reins of his and his brother Richard's horses in one hand.

"Allow me to help you." Richard said, swinging down from his horse.

"I have been looking after horses all my life sir, I think I can manage."

"Please. Allow me to help you." Richard begged her and she nodded her head slightly before leading the two horses she had hold of to the stables. Richard smiled and grabbed his brother Thomas' horse before nearly running after her, Edward and Richard's chuckles echoing behind him.

"That happened quickly." Thomas said, walking over to them.

Edward nodded. "Yes. It's a good thing your mother hasn't organised a marriage for him yet or I think they would be heartbroken."

*TWQ*

The men had enjoyed a pleasant afternoon at the house, Lily and Richard's affection being the source of entertainment. As they waited on more wine before dinner started, the conversation waning slightly, there was a small crash before a man began yelling and a girl whimpered apologies in response.

"Lily." Richard said, jumping to his feet and Edward, Thomas and the other Richard all followed suit, the four of them exiting the room.

Following the sounds of screams, they found them a short way down the corridor. The wine that Lily had been bringing to them seemed to have been the cause of the crash with the large jug in pieces on the floor, the burgundy liquid all over the floor and a little bit of the walls. A man stood with his back to them, yelling at what seemed to be the wall. Only when there was a sob did they realise it was Lily. The man raised his hand and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground. He raised his hand again only to have it grabbed and his body shoved against the wall by the King.

"How dare you raise a hand to your own child in front of the King?" Edward spat into the man's face. "How dare you? You should leave before I arrest you and have you hanged." He released the man and shoved him away. Lily's father staggered away quickly as he could. Edward looked down at the girl and reached out his hand. Lily nervously reached up and took it, allowing the King of England to help her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She quickly wiped under her eyes and smoothed her hands on her skirt. "My father is not usually so angry. It is only when he has been drinking that he is like this."

"You mean to say this has happened before?" Edward asked.

"Yes sir."

"She cannot stay here." Edward's brother Richard said. "This time it was just a hit, what will it be next time?"

"She will become the royal ward. She will be under the protection of the crown and she will stay with us in London." Edward said, smiling at the excitement on the younger Richard's face. He caught the attention of a passing servant. "Some more wine and another place setting for the royal ward." The servant nodded, curtsied and rushed down the steps to the kitchens. "Come Lily." He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and guiding her to the dining hall.

*TWQ*

Lily sat in an upstairs room listening to Richard read to her. Since being named the royal ward, Lily and Richard have spent increasing amounts of time together. Suddenly the door opened and Thomas and King Edward stood in the doorway.

"Your mother is on her way to join us. Come downstairs." Edward commanded and the pair followed him out of the room. Lily hung back as the Grey boys ran out to join their mother before walking forwards and curtseying.

"Queen Elizabeth."

"You must be the royal ward that Edward has adopted."

"Yes, Your Grace." Lily answered and Richard's smile did not go unnoticed by his mother. Edward came forward then and kissed his wife.

"I knew Warwick was angry but never did I imagine he would raise his own army against me." He turned to go inside and Elizabeth followed him. "He has betrayed me…" His voice faded out as Richard and Thomas introduced Lily to their half-sisters and their aunts before Lily showed them upstairs.

The group were keeping the little girls entertained when Elizabeth burst in. "Everyone pack your things, we're leaving for Norwich. Lily, you too." She left again as quickly as she came and everyone sprang into action.

Lily helped Mary lift a trunk onto the back of the carriage where two footmen came and secured it and they turned to get into the carriage when a cry of, "Li!" came from behind them and little Mary came running up to them, her arms reaching up. Lily bent down and picked the little girl up.

"Now Mary, you're a big girl now. I'm sure you can walk yourself." Lily smiled as she carried the young girl over to her mother.

"She loves you." The Queen said with a smile and Lily curtsied. "There seems to be another of my children who has affections for you." Lily blushed as soon as Elizabeth spoke and the older woman smiled widely. "Why do you think I invited you along? Come on, into the carriage."

Lily curtsied again and took Mary into the carriage. "Where are we going?" The little girl in her arms asked.

"We are going on an adventure somewhere new. Are you excited?" Lily asked and Mary nodded eagerly.

*TWQ*

Lily looked up from the floor where she was playing with the little girls and up at the window where she could see the rain. There was a crack of thunder and Lizzie jumped into her arms.

"Shh." Lily comforted, rubbing the younger girl's back and smoothing her hair. "Shh, we are safe. We are safe here."

*TWQ*

Lily was helping the servants with tidying up the breakfast things from where she had broken her fast with the little girls when the door banged open and Richard was standing there with red rimmed eyes.

"Leave us." Lily said, flicking her wrist at the servants who curtsied and left the room. "Richard, what is it?"

"My Lord Grandfather and my Lord Uncle are dead."

"What?"

"They were executed without trial by Warwick. They're dead." He began to cry again and fell into Lily's arms. "I'm never going to see them again!" He pulled away and looked at her. "Lily, Lily, please, come to London with me. I don't want to feel like this about you. I don't want to feel like I'm never going to see you again. Please come with me to London!"

Lily nodded. "Yes, yes, of course."

*TWQ*

When they returned to London, the family was in deep mourning for their losses and Lily allowed them to mourn.

On her first night in London, just as she was about to go to sleep, there was a knock at Lily's door. She grabbed her robe and put it on before answering the door. "Richard!" She smiled and the boy on the other side, also in his night things, grinned. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought you might be scared or lonely because it's your first night in London so I thought I'd come and sit and talk with you." Richard said cheerfully, proud of his idea and Lily stepped aside to allow him to come in. She shut the door and jumped onto the bed, Richard following suit.

"What would you like to talk about?" Lily asked and Richard shrugged.

"I don't know!" Richard said and the two children laughed. "Let's talk about horses."

"Alright."

Horses was only the starting topic of the night as Richard and Lily talked about a great deal more than just horses. They spoke of their families, their childhoods, their hopes for the future. Anything and everything to fill the long hours of night time before the dawn came. They spoke for so long that they talked themselves to sleep. When Thomas Grey woke in the morning, he was surprised not to find his brother in bed. He searched the room before realising his brother was gone. He ran into Elizabeth's room and found her with Jacquetta.

"Lady Mother, Lady Grandmother. Richard is not in bed and I cannot find him." He spoke quickly and the two women acted just as quickly, searching all the rooms in the royal apartments before bursting into Lily's room and found them top and tailing across the bed.

"Thank goodness." Elizabeth said, clutching her heart. "He is safe."

The pair shifted and slowly woke up and seemed stunned to see they had guests.

"Lady Mother, Lady Grandmother!" Richard said, springing off the bed.

"Your Grace. Lady Rivers." Lily said, springing up and curtseying. "We were just,"

"We were talking and then we fell asleep." Richard explained. "We're sorry."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Elizabeth said, "Come, we're going to the Tower today." She left, Thomas following her and Richard and Lily shared a smile of friendship that Jacquetta noticed and smiled at before Richard followed his mother, Lily curtsying as Jacquetta left. She sighed and turned to her half unpacked trunk before grabbing her carpet bag and packing one or two dresses and what essentials she may need in the Tower.

_So this is royal life, _she thought, _moving from place to place and never being settled. _


	2. Chapter 2

**1469 **

Lily smiled as she played a game with Lizzie, Mary and Cecily. It was growing increasingly difficult to keep the girls entertained as they would become bored with the same games and books and they would ask constant questions about when their father was coming back. Sometimes the boys would take over and help the girls with their reading, writing and instruments, leaving Lily a moment to herself.

During one of these moments she went down to the chapel and found the Queen praying by herself.

"I'm sorry your Grace, I thought no one was down here."

"It is quite alright. Would you like to join me and pray for the King's safety?"

"Nothing would make me gladder your Grace." Lily moved forwards and knelt besides Elizabeth and began to pray.

_Lord God, you saved me from the man I used to call father by sending your servant King Edward into my life. Now he is being opposed and may be unsanctimoniously stripped of his rightful title. Please save him from this hellish act and bring him home to his family. Almighty God, you have known your path for him since his birth. Please bring him home to rule as King for many more years. In the name of your son Our Lord Jesus Christ who died on the cross to save us from our sins, I pray. Amen. _

*TWQ*

"Lily, Lily, look out the window." Richard said, running into the library and over to the window. The girl stood and joined him. "Warwick has come to join us for Christmas."

"But you haven't finished your mourning." Lily said, "How can Edward allow this?"

"Edward invited them to show that they have made their peace." Richard said bitterly and Lily placed an arm on his in comfort. Richard reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Thank you Lily. You are a great comfort to me."

"Come on. You can escort me to the Feast." Lily said, turning him away from the window and walking him out of the room.

*TWQ*

Richard found that having Lily by his side at the feast was everything he needed to stop himself from punching George's smug face. She held his hand as he walked with Thomas to join his mother as she greeted Warwick.

"Your Grace." Warwick said, bowing low.

"You shouldn't even be here." Thomas said challengingly, stepping forwards. Elizabeth grabbed him.

"Thomas." She warned and looked at Lily, who took Thomas' elbow and escorted him away, while making it seem like he was escorting her.

"Is everything alright?" Richard, the Duke of Gloucester appeared beside them.

"Lily is unwell." Richard lied, "We are escorting her outside for some fresh air."

"Very well. I hope you feel better soon Lily. Christmas is an unfortunate time to become unwell." He said, dipping his head and allowing them to leave. Once the trio were in a side room, Lily released Thomas who flew into a rage.

"How dare Edward allow that man to show his face at court when he knows of the butchery that he has committed? How dare he swan about like he owns the place? Like nothing has changed? Like he isn't a murderer!" Thomas yelled, punching the wall before sliding to the ground in tears. Lily and Richard walked over to him and sat either side of him. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and Richard rested Thomas' head on his shoulder.

"You do not have to be a man all the time Thomas. You can cry if you want to." Lily said, wrapping her hands around his arm as the two boys cried out of grief for their lost family members.

*TWQ*

**1470 **

Ever since Christmas, Thomas, Richard and Lily had formed a closer bond of friendship. The trio often went around together and it was common to see Lily with either one of them. So it was not unusual that day, that all three of them were sitting reading in the library. The boys were helping Lily with her reading and she no longer stammered over long words. Thomas and Richard listened as Lily read aloud from a giant tome. All of a sudden there was a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder and they all jumped and Lily let a little scream and the two boys looked to her in concern.

"I'm alright." She said, her hand over her heart.

"I think we're all a little shaken." Thomas said and they all jumped as the thunder crashed again before looking at each other and laughing.

*TWQ*

Lily looked over the papers again. She had been asked by the Duke of Gloucester to help them with their campaign against George and Warwick and was reading through letters and other documents to see if she could find some sort of hidden code or message. So far she hadn't come up with much but she kept reading.

"Edward?" Elizabeth asked as she entered with her mother and Lily curtsied to both of them.

"I'm afraid it must wait." Edward said, looking up briefly.

"It seems that Warwick has stumbled off his shipwreck straight into the arms of Margaret of Anjou. They're planning to form an alliance." Lily commented.

"You must read this." Elizabeth said, handing a letter to Edward who quickly unfolded it.

"It's from my cousin in Burgundy." Jacquetta explained, "Anne Neville is to marry Edward of Lancaster."

Richard and Lily looked at her in shock. _Not Anne. She seemed so sweet at Christmas. _ Lily saw Richard's face fall and slipped her hand into his and squeezed it gently.

"It's true." Edward said after scanning the letter.

"How could he think to give his daughter over to that monster?" Richard asked.

"After all we have endured at this _woman_'s hand."

"George can have nothing to gain from this." Elizabeth said, turning to look at Edward.

"He hates me _so much_, Richard is that it? That he is _driven_ by his hatred of me."

"George is driven by his own ambition and greed."

"He would fight against me with the very woman who tore. Our. Father. Apart."

"Warwick will use Anne to bind them together. Then restore Henry to the throne." Lily trailed off as her eye caught a letter that was hidden under a document and she pulled it out and began to read it quickly.

"It was Warwick who lit a fire in me, taught me to fight, to win, to drag her down, to _punish_ her for what she did, for what she did to _all of us_ and now he _stands with her_!" Edward shouted. "Does none of it matter?"

"Warwick does not know loyalty and George will soon _see_ this." Richard said in an attempt to pacify his brother.

"George cannot be happy with his new set of circumstances." Anthony commented to his mother.

"I'll wager he didn't see them coming." Jacquetta answered. "Elizabeth." She commanded and the two older women left.

"I've found it." Lily said, as she finished circling a word with her quill. "This letter, it is from Warwick to George and there was a code we were just too blind to see it." She grabbed another letter before explaining. "Look here. Warwick has entered a random letter before the word he intended to use. The sentences of the hidden message aren't complete but they are clear." She handed the first letter to Anthony.

"Betray Edward. Feign loyalty. Battleground defeat." Anthony read aloud and Edward and Richard looked at Lily.

"You clever girl. You clever, clever girl." Edward said, grabbing her face before kissing her forehead. "You will be rewarded for this."

"I have no need of reward your Grace."

"Not even a betrothal to Richard Grey?" Edward asked and Lily stared at him.

"Look at how she blushes." Anthony teased and Lily suddenly found the stone floor extremely interesting.

"I will talk with Elizabeth and see if she finds it profitable." Edward said, and Lily nodded.

"May I be excused?" Lily asked and Edward nodded.

"Of course. You may do as you wish until supper time." Edward said and Lily curtsied to all of them and left the room, only to bump into the one person they had just been talking about as she walked through the door.

"Richard!"

"I came to see if you wished to take a walk before dinner but I can see you have been excused already." He smiled and Lily could feel her cheeks get hotter.

"Yes, I have. I was just -," She looked back into the room and saw the wide grins of the three men in the room, "never mind. You startled me a little."

"I am sorry. I never meant to startle you." He said, holding out his arm. "Shall we?" Smiling, Lily slipped her hand through the crook of his elbow and allowed him to escort her away.

*TWQ*

"Write to me." Lily said as she and Richard walked hand in hand to the courtyard.

"Of course." Richard said and kissed her hand. They appeared before Elizabeth and she looked horrified to see them.

"No, no. Thom- you are not to take my boys." She said, trying to push them behind her. "Edward."

"We have to fight mother."

"No."

"You will not dissuade them. I will keep them safe, my love." Edward said and Richard faced Lily and took her face in both hands.

"When it comes to my turn to fight, I will fight for you." He promised and then he kissed Lily's forehead. She grasped his hand and refused to let go until her hand couldn't stretch any further. The exchange did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth who looked at Edward in surprise.

Edward smiled before continuing, "I have to know that you are safe too." He stepped closer to her. "Take the girls to the royal rooms in the Tower. Prepare for the baby there." He took hold of her. "Go to the Tower Elizabeth. I will join you there as soon as I can."

"When?"

"When I have won." Edward said before walking to his horse.

"Fetch the girls." Elizabeth said to Lily, "Pack some of their things. Prepare them for our stay in the Tower." Lily nodded, curtsied and ran back up the steps into the castle.

*TWQ*

During supper, Lily and Elizabeth tried to keep the girls quiet and entertained but found it difficult with Elizabeth jumping up and down on the bed instead of sitting at the table. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called out.

"It's us mother, Thomas and Richard." Thomas replied and Elizabeth immediately answered the door.

"My boys!" She said, hugging them as they came through the door. Upon seeing each other, Lily and Richard rushed to each other and held each other tightly. "Where is my husband?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's safe mother." Thomas said as he poured himself some wine.

"Something's wrong." Elizabeth said.

"Warwick did not land in the north as Edward thought. We were barely outside London when he took us by surprise." Thomas said and Lily held Richard's hand.

"The King escaped to Flanders with his brother Richard and Uncle Anthony." Richard told her.

"My God. What about George, did he rejoin Edward?"

"We did not fight. We had to flee so quickly, there was no battle." He explained.

"We still don't know where George's loyalties lie." Thomas said and Lily slightly tightened her grip on Richard's hand.

"Is Edward still King?" Elizabeth asked and Thomas minutely shook his head. "I'm no longer Queen. We will not be protected. We are in great danger, I must send to Grafton for my mother at once." She was surprised when Thomas stopped her. "What is it? What have you heard?"

"Warwick has already ordered our Lady Grandmother's arrest. His men came to Grafton and took her away." He told her.

"Arrested?" Lily spoke up for the first time, "On what charge?"

"Witchcraft."

"No." Elizabeth said. "No."

"Your Grace, we cannot stay here. We must leave." Lily said. "We must go to Westminster Abbey and seek sanctuary and wait for Edward's return there."

"You're right. We must. Thomas, Richard, help me pack. Lily, get the girls and their things together." Elizabeth commanded and they sprang into action. Lily picked up the girls' toys and gave them to Richard who put them into a bag. "Quickly, they will come for me now, I'm certain of it, we don't have much time." Lily caught Mary and picked her up, gathering her by the door of the room with Lizzie and Cecily.

"Listen to me girls. Your father has gone away for a little while and that means we cannot stay here."

"Why not?" Lizzie asked.

"We cannot stay because there are some bad men coming to get us. So we're going to stay somewhere new while we wait for your father. So we must be well behaved and quiet now for your mother."

"Mother," Richard said from the window, "they're already here." Elizabeth handed a box to him before scooping up Lizzie. Thomas grabbed Mary and Lily picked up Cecily. Together, the seven of them made their way down the Tower steps, along the corridor and down some outside steps, just missing three of Warwick's men as they did so.

"This way your Grace, I'll unlock the gate for you." A guard said as they followed him down the path.

"Thank you. I won't forget this." Elizabeth said as Lily tried to quiet a now crying Cecily and they reached the gate. The guard struggled slightly but opened it and they all slipped out into the street and began speed walking towards the Abbey.

"It's so cold." Lizzie said and Lily took off her cloak and draped it around the little girl's shoulders before lifting her into her arms and holding her close to allow her body heat to warm her up.

When they reached the basement of the Abbey, they found it a dark, prison-esque place but Lily knew that this would keep them safe.

*TWQ*

Lily laughed as she, Lizzie and Mary played a chasing game. Suddenly Elizabeth cried out and Lily ran to her and began to rub her back.

"Mother?" Richard asked, confused.

"Oh God, no, not yet." Elizabeth begged as Lily tried to ease the pain in her side.

"Thomas, you must go find someone to fetch a midwife and bring her here immediately." Lily commanded, still trying to ease the pain in Elizabeth's back and side.

"Mother? What shall I do mother?"

"Don't cry." Lily said upon seeing Mary standing there crying. "Grab her Richard, distract the girls." He did as he was told and took Mary through to where Lily had been playing with them. "Just breathe, Elizabeth, breathe." There was a banging at the door and both women looked up.

"Who is that?" Elizabeth asked and Richard ran to see who it was. "Richard, careful."

Lily took Elizabeth by the elbow and helped her into the room she had been sleeping in.

"Lady Grandmother." Richard said as he answered the door and Jacquetta ran in.

"Where is she?"

"Here!" Lily called out and Jacquetta ran over to them.

"I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry I'm here." She said, flinging her cloak to the ground and she and Lily immediately started loosening the laces on Elizabeth's gown.

"Why did he let you go?" Lily asked as she nearly ripped the dress, she was loosening it so fast.

"Fear that Margaret of Anjou would take his life if he took mine." Jacquetta replied and Lily giggled as they continued their work.

"It's coming!" Elizabeth cried out and Jacquetta made sounds to soothe her. She cried out. "It's too soon mother!"

"No it isn't." Jacquetta said with all the steely determination of a woman who had done this before. "You are ready, it is the right time. You are ready and so is the child, come on, come on."

Elizabeth cried out again as she pushed and Lily tried her best to soothe her. Finally the baby slid out and Jacquetta managed to get it to cry.

"It is a boy. It is a boy." She said, tears running down her face, "You have a son. A York prince."

"Well done Elizabeth." Lily said as the woman leant against her with relief and exhaustion. "He is a handsome baby. Congratulations."

*TWQ*

Lily sat on a box cradling the young prince while Elizabeth took a nap with her mother and Cecily. She laughed as the young prince grabbed her finger and brought it to his mouth and bit it with his toothless gums.

"You seem settled Lily." Richard said and she looked up at him slightly.

"He is a cheerful baby." She smiled. "I hope my children will be like him someday."

"Our children." Richard corrected and she looked at him. "Lily, I have loved you for as long as I have known you and I cannot hold my emotions in any longer." He knelt down in front of her, "Lily, lovely, wonderful, beautiful Lily. Will you marry me?"

"Richard."

"I know we are young, but people have been married at younger ages than us. I love you and I know that you love me too."

"Yes." Lily burst out, tears on her cheeks. "Yes, I do love you and yes, I will marry you!" Richard gasped out in joy and pressed his lips nervously and inexperienced to hers in a kiss that she gladly returned. Only when baby Edward cried did the pair part and Lily laughed. "I think we'd best get this one to his mother."

As the pair approached the newly awakened Elizabeth, they were filled with nerves at the news they were about to break to her.

"There is my son." Elizabeth said, smiling at the pair and Lily handed over the prince.

"You two look as if you wish to say something." Jacquetta said.

"We do Lady Grandmother." Lily said and the older women looked startled.

"You have never called me Lady Grandmother before Lily. Why the sudden change?"

"Mother, Grandmother, Lily and I are engaged." Richard said, although there was a quake in his voice. "I just proposed and Lily agreed."

"You two are going to get married?" Thomas asked, torn between incredulity and excitement.

"Yes brother." Lily said and Thomas smiled before hugging the girl tightly.

"Richard, do you two know what you are doing?" Elizabeth asked and he nodded.

"I love her mother and now I _know_ that she loves me too. We don't want to wait."

"I always thought there would be an eventual marriage between you two." Elizabeth smiled up at them. "You shall marry as soon as we are out of sanctuary. If we are in here for longer than a year, you shall marry here."

*TWQ*

"These two seem to be closer than before." Edward remarked as he checked on all the sleeping children before he left and found Lily curled up around Richard.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh yes. They are to marry."

Edward turned to look at her. "What?"

"Richard proposed just this morning. They will marry as soon as you win your battle and we can leave sanctuary." Elizabeth laughed as Edward held her close.

"Well then. I must win so I can finally see these two married. It seems like only yesterday I was teasing her with a betrothal to him." Edward smiled, looking down on them.

*TWQ*

Lily was quiet as she approached Thomas while he stood under the window. She stood opposite him and they shared a smile.

"So, sister, when is the wedding?"

"Well, we have to wait to hear word of how the battle ends. If Warwick wins, we will probably be married here in the Abbey. If Edward wins, God willing, we will be married in the chapel at Westminster Palace." She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress. "Pray for Edward's victory Thomas. I don't want to be married in here and I don't want Edward to die." Lily turned and looked out of the window. "He saved my life and showed me kindness and I have never thanked him for it."

*TWQ*

Richard smiled as Lily appeared from her room at Westminster Palace in a dark green gown.

"It is the darkest thing I own. It seems wrong going to a funeral in bright colours." She said and he nodded.

"You look beautiful my love." He bowed and held out his hand. Lily took it and they walked to the chapel together. Lily saw Isabel standing at the chapel door and left Richard and his family to go to her.

"Isabel. I am so sad for you." She said and the girl turned to look at her and began to sob into her shoulder. Lily comforted her as well as she could.

"Please." Isabel said, "Stand with me during the service."

"I promise." Lily said and escorted her inside.

"Has your intended turned against us?" Elizabeth asked Richard spitefully.

"No mother. Lily has been friends with Isabel's sister Anne since last Christmas. Remember that Isabel lost her son this year and now her father. She is comforting a friend. Not everyone is your enemy." Richard snapped before following the girls into the chapel, leaving his mother, grandmother and brother stunned in his wake.

"Let him go." Jacquetta whispered, a hand on Elizabeth's arm, "Make your peace in your own time."

Lily stood by Isabel's side as the service continued, her hand interlinked with the older girl's while she sobbed and wept.

*TWQ*

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen." The priest said, blessing the young couple knelt before him.

"Amen." The congregation chorused. Richard stood and helped his now wife Lily from her kneeling position and turned her to face the people of the court as they walked down the aisle, smiles wide on their faces.

"I cannot believe that we are _married_." Richard whispered in Lily's ear as they enjoyed the feast that Edward had laid on for them.

"We shall live to be old and surrounded by as many children as we want and die side by side in our bed." Lily whispered in return and Richard kissed her again.

"Would you care to dance, wife?" He asked and Lily smiled as he led her out again. The pair danced several sets with each other and then Richard partnered his sister Lizzie while Lily danced with Thomas and then Edward gifted Lily with a dance and then it was declared that the newlyweds should go to bed.

"Lily, if Richard hurts you in any way, you come straight to me or my uncle Richard." Thomas whispered in her ear as he escorted her to her new room. "I know he is my brother but I will not hesitate to punish him if he treats you badly."

Lily laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you brother."

When they reached the door, they stood there for a moment. "Well, good luck." Thomas said awkwardly and Lily's eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Thomas. For everything." She said and then she slipped through the door and Thomas walked away.

Richard waited as the servants finished undressing his wife and they left the room. "They're gone, you can come out now." He called out and Lily nervously stepped out from behind the screen in a white shift and nothing else, her hair loose around her shoulders. Her wedding ring glinted in the firelight and Richard smiled. "You are finally mine." He murmured. She raised her arms to cover herself and he shook his head, walking to her and gently taking them down. "You are beautiful Lily and I love you so much." He kissed her and she pulled him in to her.

"Come to bed husband." She whispered and Richard, whose mind had turned to a blank at the actions of his wife allowed him to be taken over to the bed before realising what was happening and kissed her harder, both allowing their bodies to instinctively take over and carry them into love.


End file.
